


Next Time

by Choi_Aya05



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asexual Park Jaehyung, Blow Jobs, Getting to Know Each Other, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, slight touch aversion, why is tagging for this so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: He was pretty content with this arrangement: to have all of his attention for himself. He knew all the places and ways to touch, his body's cues and tells. The right timing to twist, the right angle to hit.Yet the idea of sex never failed to be intriguing. Maybe it was the way society hyped it? Whatever the reason was, one thing was for certain: when Jae was curious, he was unstoppable.Because what Jae wanted, Jae got.So Jae dried his hair with a towel and browsed the website Wonpil had recommended last night.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	Next Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo back at it again with the E-rated fics. LOL
> 
> This time I am once again projecting my asexuality to Jae (although it was only implicit). And just like I've said in my other fic, everyone is different despite being in the same spectrum. This is not meant to represent every asexuals out there. ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't use emojis aside from crying laughing so I don't know what everything else means. Their text messages literally hurt me. Please excuse the mistakes. I feel like I made a lot of it.

With his last exam out of the way and the things he had learned nothing but a distant memory, Jae had decided that today was going to be special.

With the shower steadily soaking his body, he slowly sat on his hunches. He leaned against his bathroom wall and with fingers slick from the lube he had brought in the bathroom for this purpose, reached from behind. He rarely did it this way, preferring to stroke then go; but when he did it was usually in the bathroom for easier clean up.

His eyes shut, mouth falling open to let out steady puffs of air. His fingers had easily slipped in, welcoming the familiar sensation, well aware of their limits by now. Almost lazily, they moved in him, pleasuring him deftly by pure muscle memory.

His mind played different scenarios, almost absentmindedly, in an attempt to keep his body interested. He imagined a voice: crooning, borderline condescending, telling him how much of a whore he was. He imagined digits that didn't belong to him, the heat of a body draped over his back instead of cold tiles, a possessive touch. His fingers were unfaltering against his prostate, his breaths going labored.

_"You like that, huh?"_ The voice taunted.

Jae paused.

His teeth dug on his lower lip to contain a giggle.

Yep. No. He was gonna go soft if he continued his thoughts.

Unable to stop the amused smile, he carried on without anymore unnecessary ideas. Focusing solely on the movements of his fingers, in curling at the perfect spot.

Soon enough, he was done. He pulled them out, stood on shaky legs, and continued with his bath routine.

Efficient. Effective. A reliable system.

He was pretty content with this arrangement: to have all of his attention for himself. He knew all the places and ways to touch, his body's cues and tells. The right timing to twist, the right angle to hit.

Yet the idea of sex never failed to be intriguing. Maybe it was the way society hyped it, or the way porn stars' acting made it so alluring (the good ones anyway). Whatever it was, one thing was for certain: when Jae was curious, he was unstoppable.

Because what Jae wanted, Jae got.

So Jae dried his hair with a towel and browsed the website Wonpil had recommended last night.

The man entered the cafe, scouring eyes immediately landing on Jae's lonely figure tucked in the cafe's corner. He strode towards him with a confident gait, chest puffed, black fitted shirt straining aesthetically around his muscular arms.

He grabbed the chair from across Jae and placed it beside him so they sat side by side; a little unusual as a party of two usually sat in front of each other. Or at least, that was what Jae thought.

The man gave a boyishly charming grin, completely disarming him. "Brian, the name you'd be moaning tonight," he introduced with a cheesy wiggling of perfect brows. It would've been sleazy, had he not have _that_ face. As it was, he only succeeded in looking dorky and endearing.

Jae laughed, alleviating his erratic heartbeat and loosing his tenseness. Well, this was certainly the farthest thing from his imagination. "Park Jaehyung. We'll see if you can actually make me moan."

"Jaehyung—"

"'Jae' is fine."

"Jae," Brian tested. "Tell me about yourself?"

Jae snorted. "I didn't know I was signing up for a job interview. Besides, shouldn't it be the other way around? Since, you, uh, you k-know." He shrugged awkwardly.

"Do I? Do I know?" Brian smirked. Jae felt his cheeks heat up and glared weakly. Brian held his hands up in surrender. "Sorry. Okay, do the interview then, Mr. Employer."

"The interview."

"Yeah, 'cause you, uh, you know."

Jae rolled his eyes in faux irritation, but couldn't stop the grin from forming. "I wasn't expecting you to be this annoying."

"What were you expecting then?" Brian's expression turned a little somber, like he was actually anticipating Jae's answer.

Jae found himself telling the truth; his first impression upon seeing Brian's profile on the site. "You looked so intimidating but also someone who wouldn't judge me."

Brian softened. "What about now?"

"I think you're someone who looked scary but is actually smiling on the inside." Jae sincerely replied, giggling when Brian looked half pleased and half insulted. "What?"

"Whatever. So, Jae, coffee or tea?"

"PoliSci, huh." Brian sipped on his Americano. "Why that?"

"'Cause I love to argue and I love money. Getting paid to argue? Dude, that's like, dream come true." Jae grinned at Brian's laughter, every _ha_ pronounced with such clarity that made it sound fake. He decided it was funny and something he would like to hear again.

"What about you?" He asked back.

"Business Ad."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I want to have a barbeque restaurant someday. 'Cause I love to eat and I love money. Earning money while getting to eat good food? That's like, a dream come true!" Brian imitated with an overly cheerful voice and a thumbs up, grinning at the way Jae flung his head back with a blithely boisterous laugh.

"Oh, I don't really have a favorite, I just literally listen to anything and everything." Jae hummed contemplatively. "Well, I guess I like vocal songs?"

Brian was nodding as he said, "yeah, I get that. I'm the same, actually. My playlist is a mix of everything, from rock to classical. Anything that sounds good to me."

"Dude, literally _same_."

Brian squinted. "Nineteen? Twenty?"

"Ohhh," Jae sang giddily. "Thank you!"

"What? I got it wrong?"

"I'm twenty two, man."

Brian blinked. "No way."

"Yep."

"You're older than me?!"

"Oh, so you're younger than me. Interesting."

"You're joking."

"I'm not!"

"Should I call you 'hyung' then?"

"Nah, bro. I ain't about that life."

"So no hyung kink?"

"What the fuck."

"Is it though?"

Brian exasperatedly sighed. "Jae."

"But what if earth really is flat?"

"There are tons of proof—oh my god, I swear if you're an actual flat-earther I'm breaking up."

Jae's heart stuttered. He covered it up with a flustered chortle. "We're not dating?"

Brian gave a theatrical gasp. "We're not?" He stage-whispered.

Jae leaned in a tad closer. "We're not," he whispered back, indulging. He averted his gaze, catching the straw of his blueberry-chamomile tea between his lips. "Not yet."

Brian gaped, visibly having a hard time coming up with something witty. Jae considered it a point for him, and gave a smirk.

"I see." Brian pursed his lips in thought after Jae's explanation for employing his 'services'. Then: "can I touch you?" He asked with an expression so earnest and open Jae couldn't deny. He nodded, which was answered with a tiny smile. An arm was casually but carefully slung around his shoulders, resting on the cafe chair's backrest.

The touch was expected, yet still unexpected when it did came. Jae almost flinched.

Brian's hand settled on the bone of his shoulder for a beat, before it traversed lower to his bicep. A timid squeeze. "Alright?" The younger asked, his laser focus never straying from Jae's face.

Was it?

Jae's brows knitted, pouting in contemplation. It was comfortable, but also kinda not. Maybe because it was something he was unused to?

"I'm not sure," he eventually replied. Brian hummed.

"I can stop if you want me to."

Did Jae want him to stop?

"I don't know." His frown deepened. "I don't really understand what I feel," he finally confessed. Brian nodded, retreating. Jae instantly missed the warmth, but the cold also provided some relief.

Brian delicately twined their fingers instead, waiting from him to withdraw. He didn't. Brian seemed relieved, posture sagging. "It's okay, we can figure it out along the way. We're not in a rush."

"We're not?" Jae was confused. And _hopeful_.

"No." Brian's voice was low and soothing, effectively expelling Jae's worries. His form loosened, surprising him as he wasn't aware of how stiff he was being. "We got time."

"We got time." Jae nodded to himself.

Brian grinned cheekily. "You're not getting rid of me that easily now!"

Did he even want to get rid of Brian?

Jae huffed with a playful eye-roll.

Absolutely _not_. But he wasn't going to let Brian know. Not yet. "I thought you looked like a fox, but you're actually a leech, huh."

Brian grabbed his wrist, making a motion to suck on the skin, and Jae tried to pull away with a giggle.

Two hours later found the two of them in a motel, lips locked together. It wasn't Jae's first kiss, but it was the first that was this intense. It wasn't fast, but no less hungry. Already he was having trouble keeping up, with Brian and the pounding of his heart.

He had been apprehensive, but ultimately excited for this. The flutters upon sending Brian the message he had to delete and rewrite for an hour; the palpitations when the motel came into view and when entering it. Of feeling like combusting on the first contact of their lips when Jae had closed the door and Brian had cradled his face. But—

He wasn't aware it would be this overwhelming. He realized that jitters and dread had somehow bled into the excitement halfway through, leaving him in a maelstrom of emotions.

He had asked Brian to try and just get it over with, but he was starting to feel like it was a bad idea. Brian did assure that they weren't in a rush, so why did Jae feel like chasing something? Wanting to prove a point? To who?

His hands were bunching Brian's shirt, knuckles white, and Brian was clutching his upper arms. When the hands crawled down to his waist, hips, _lower_ —

He pushed Brian away with a sharp inhale, panting and flushed. He immediately grimaced in guilt and shame. Brian had called it, had asked numerous times if he truly was okay with trying. Yet he had insisted. And now— _oh god_ , how he wished the ground would swallow him whole.

"I'm sorry, I just—I don't know why—"

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Brian cupped his cheeks and rubbed tender circles on them with his thumbs.

"But—"

"You're uncomfortable, I can tell." Brian completely detached their bodies. "Don't force yourself. We can take it slow. For now, we'll stop at this."

Jae's brows furrowed, his confusion making a comeback. "But I'm paying you. I mean, shouldn't this be like, you know, a one time thing?"

Brian's gaze was unwavering. "I don't mind, if you don't. I did like hanging out with you, you know?" He looked away. "I mean it. I'd like to be friends. Even after this."

Relief washed through Jae in an instant. He managed to grin mischievously. "I'm not surprised. I mean, have you seen me? I'd like to be friends with me too."

Brian's shy expression fell, replaced with a deadpan. Jae cackled.

Jae returned to the dorm to his roommate on his desk, playing on his laptop. Beside him were engineering books ignored in favor of shooting unsuspecting players probably procrastinating like him.

"How was it?" Wonpil distractedly asked.

"How was what?" Jae deflected, sauntering to his own desk and settling his bag on his rolling chair.

"Just spill."

Jae rolled his eyes, heavily plopping on his bed. He spread his arms and fell on his back dramatically. He stared at their boring white ceiling. "We only hung out. It was okay," he finally answered.

"Just okay?"

Jae smiled. "And more."

"And—huh—wait—ah! _No_!"

Jae snickered at the unfortunate fate of Wonpil's character. As a result of his loss, Wonpil had fixed his whole attention on him. "Stop confusing me."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are! Stop that and give me an answer."

"I already did!"

"A proper one."

"It was okay," Jae repeated. Wonpil raised a brow. They stared at each other.

Jae eventually broke. "It was more than okay. He—" Jae bit his lower lip, ducking his head. "He's fun. I had so much fun."

"Well, that's all I'm asking for," Wonpil sincerely responded, beaming. Jae smiled back appreciatively.

Brian

9:31 PM

_Did you know??_

_There's no proof we're not in a simulation_

9:34 PM

_what_

_dude_

_I just wokeup'_

_Don't do this to me_

9:35 PM

_It's 9? pm???_

9:35 PM

 _I accidentally took a nap_ 💀

9:36 PM

 _Damn_ 😲

_What now??_

9:38 PM

_games? Twitter??_

_what games do you play btw?_

9:44 PM

_I'm not really into games_

9:45 PM

💀💀

10:01 PM

_Brian, I'm sorry. We can no longer continue this relationship._

_I just don't see a future with you anymore._

10:02 PM

 _It's not you. It's me_ 😭 😭

10:03 PM

_glad to know you take responsibility for your flaws._

10:04PM

Nerd😍

10:10 PM

_Google says we're not in a simulation you bastard!!!_

10:10 PM

😂 😂 😂

Jae leaned against the wall outside the fastfood he and Brian agreed to meet in. It was a point between their universities, and apparently a place Brian frequented. Jae himself preferred staying at home and depending on deliveries, which worked well because Wonpil was the same.

Tonight, however, he was making an exception.

Donned in black joggers and pink cotton sweater underneath a jean jacket to fight off the autumn chill, he frowned as to why he kept on contemplating if it was enough. What was he being so conscious about? Why did it matter if Brian would like it or not? It wasn't a dinner at some Michelin restaurant, for god's sake.

Impressing him was useless; Brian would sooner or later fuck him anyway, even if he wore a garbage bag. Jae was _literally_ paying him for it.

So why the heck was his heart beating in his throat and his stomach doing somersaults?

Why did this feel an awful lot like a—

"Jae!"

Jae turned to see Brian waving at him with bright grin. Wearing dark wash jeans, white shirt and a cardigan: casual, just as Jae was.

Brian reached him, opening the door for them. "Shall we?"

Why did this feel an awful lot like a _date_?

Annoying

2:05 PM

_So..._

_Guess what_ 😁 😁

2:34 PM

_What?_

2:37 PM

_I said guess_

2:39 PM

_how am I supposed to???_

2:40 PM

 _You just gotta_ 😁 😁

2:46 PM

_you got high score for that economics quiz?_

2:47 PM

 _I did pass but that's not it_ 😄

2:51 PM

_then what??_

2:52 PM

 _Guess_ 😙

2:52 PM

_Just tell me oh my god_

2:53 PM

_That's not how this works_

2:54 PM

🤦🏼

_Either you're telling me or not_

2:55 PM

 _I guess you'll never know then_ 😏 😏

2:55 PM

_FINE_

_Whatever_

_It's not like I asked_

3:17 PM

_ffs_

3:17 PM

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_

3:18 PM

_BRIAN_

_YOU'RE KILLING ME_ 😭😭😭

3:18 PM

 _Sorry_ 😅

_I got extra movie tickets from Dowoon_

_Wanna come??_ 🤗

3:19 PM

_oh_

_yeah_

_yeah_

_I mean sure_

_if you want_

😀

3:20 PM

_I do_

_It's why I asked_ 😆 😆

3:23 PM

_Right_

_okay_

_Cool_

3:24 PM

_Cool?_

3:38 PM

_yeah cool_

👍👍👍

"How did you find yourself in this line of work?" Jae randomly asked in the lull of their conversation, biting on a fry after. Across him, Brian took a _big_ bite of his burger. Jae waited patiently for him to finish his mouthful.

"Curiosity, I guess? One of my friends is also on the site. She's quite convincing, you know? 'You get to cum and you get cash.' I was sold."

"Oh my god."

Bri

2:18 AM

_Why are you still on twitter?? Go to sleep!!!_

2:19 AM

 _howd you know???_ 😲🤔

 _Stalker_ 💀

2:20 AM

 _Assignment due tom_ 😭 😭 😭

2:20 AM

💀

_My condolences, bro_

2:23 AM

_It's okay_

_You're making it bearable_ 😉

2:28 AM

_Do you flirt with all your clients like this?_

2:29 AM

_Pfft_

_Client_ 😂

_But_

2:30 AM

_I swear to god if you say you only flirt with the cute ones like the headass you are_

2:30 AM

_Only with the_

_Oops_ 🤭

2:31 AM

 _Blocked_. 💀

2:31 AM

_No but seriously_

_I don't_

2:37 AM

_Really?_

2:40 AM

_Yeah I don't_

_This is gonna sound funny_

_Probably fake or cringe_

_But_

_I do genuinely wanna get to know you, Jae_

2:52 AM

_You used a comma_

_I guess you are serious huh_

2:53 AM

 _I take it back_ 🤦🏼

_I hate you_

2:54 AM

_You can't get rid of me that easily now!_

2:54 AM

 _Blocked_ 😝

Jae absentmindedly tapped on the table, looking outside the french windows of the cafe while spacing out. Brian shook the ice of Oolong iced tea, observing in silence.

"Do you ever see yourself stopping?" Jae eventually queried, avoiding Brian's stare by drinking his own iced beverage.

"Stopping from?"

"From this."

"This?"

"This whole... thingy. Don't laugh."

But Brian couldn't help it. Jae's face and ears had turned so scarlet.

"Stop laughing! It's a serious question!"

"Is that what you've been looking so serious about now?"

"Shut up."

"Well I'm certainly not planning on building a career out of this." He lowered his eyes, playing coy. "I'm just waiting."

"Waiting?"

He peered up at Jae from under his lashes, batting them exaggeratedly. "For the right person to ask me to stop."

Jae gaped, holding his gaze for a moment before looking to the side, still flushed. He smiled fondly. Someone older couldn't possibly be this cute yet here Jae was, proving him wrong.

Brian Kang Younghyun

3:55 AM

_If we can't see air does that mean fish can't see water???_

10:14 AM

_Bro_

💀

7:29 PM

_What if Wall E really is the future?_

_imagine living in space with that kind of technology_

_but imagine being that fat like_

_I don't know if it's worth you know?_

7:32 PM

_I guess it depends on your priority_

_Do you want the advance tech but be fat or do you wanna be skinny with sucky gadgets???_ 🤷🏼

7:35 PM

_Oh man_

_Can't I retain this sexy body and have the tech?_ ☹️

7:36 PM

_Now that's unfair_

_You're not allowed to have the tech and be perfect too_

_Oh wait you already are_ 😉

7:43 PM

_please_

_Stop with the wink face_

_I beg of you_

Dowoon caught Brian grinning on his phone, which was bad. Brian teased Dowoon a lot, so the boy latched onto every chance to retaliate and did so relentlessly. He'd surely—

"Oho, is that a smile I see?"

Yep. There we go.

"Seems serious, hyung."

Brian pocketed his phone. The couch dipped when Dowoon sat beside him, handing him a bag of chips while keeping the popcorn for himself. "Why are you even here?"

"I'm always here."

"Yeah, you might as well live here."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Maybe you should stop stalling and start talking."

"Aren't you being too comfortable now, kiddo?"

"Aren't you being too elusive now, hyung?"

"It's just Jae."

"Jae." Dowoon munched on his popcorn. The television played some music show in low volume. "I thought you've already met up with him?"

"I did."

"Then why are you still texting?"

"We haven't fucked."

Dowoon was quiet for a moment, face blank and lips parted in thought. Brian suppressed the urge to pinch his cheek.

"But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why haven't you fucked?"

"Because."

"But... you don't do this kind of thing." Dowoon's hands flailed, a vague gesture supposed to encompass the _this_. He understood Dowoon's language though.

"I don't."

"You don't like dragging things on or getting deep with your 'customers'."

"I actually do." He smirked suggestively.

"Not—that's not what I mean!"

He chuckled at the way all of Dowoon's blood seemed to rush up to his face. "I know," he replied, sobering up. "Jae's just... we're compatible, I guess. We click in a way I didn't with others."

Dowoon gave a series of slow nods. "Huh." He patted Brian's shoulder with a hybrid of a smile and grimace: his signature look. Brian gave him a jokingly scandalized look for his audacity. "I hope it works out, hyung. Fighting!"

Brian watched him bolt to the kitchen with a snort.

Bribri

5:04 PM

_hey_

5:06 PM

 _Hey_ 😍

_Kfc this time??_

_Or bigmac and nuggets??_

_And fries!!!_ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️

_Can't neglect that one_

5:09 PM

_I'm craving pizza actually._

5:09 PM

 _Oooohhhhhhh_ 😍

 _Now I'm craving it too_ 🤤 🤤

5:10 PM

_and actually_

_There's something else_

5:11 PM

_???_

5:12 PM

_like_

_I thought_

_maybe we can_

_You know_

5:14 PM

_You're gonna have to be clearer, Jae_

_I won't judge, remember?_

5:20 PM

_Can we try again tonight?_

5:20 PM

_Are you sure?_

_Like I said there's no pressure_

5:22 PM

_Yeah, no pressure._

_Can we?_

5:23 PM

_Of course, Jae_

_Anything you want_

Brian had hung out in Jae's dorm twice before, even met and hit up well with Wonpil. Once because his roommate, Sungjin, was having company over so Brian had sexiled himself. Sungjin was apparently too nice to do so himself.

Then because Brian was bored and wanted to watch a drama with a friend. The night had concluded with Jae bawling his eyes out at the protagonist's mother's death and Younghyun still looking gorgeous while crying. Jae had wanted to sue. Who the fuck looked pretty when they cried? (Aside from Lana del Rey, that was.)

This would mark the third time and the hammering in his chest was doubled compared to the first two times. Oh, his stomach was also churning. He might throw up. Hopefully not, but if he did, he hoped it'd be nowhere near Brian. Or on Brian. And that Brian wouldn't hate him and disown him as a friend.

Not when what they shared felt so new, so thrilling, so fragile.

The sound of the door opening jarred him enough that his elbow slipped from the couch's armrest and he hit his chin with his fist. He cradled it with a groan, ignoring Brian's giggles.

(God was he so glad that Wonpil was out for tonight or he wouldn't let Jae live this down.)

"I came bearing gifts." Brian brandished two pizza boxes and a bottle of cola. Jae instinctively smiled at the sight of food.

"Come and present them to me, peasant."

It was how the night had started.

This was how it ended:

They pretended to be interested in the movie. The facade lasted for approximately fifteen minutes. It fell through because Brian decided to place his palm on Jae's knee. Then he was running it up and down, low and higher, to the inner side and out.

Jae had decided he certainly liked it. What a discovery.

Brian leaned in for a brief peck.

_That_ , Jae certainly liked more. So he leaned in for _more_.

He opened his legs, giving Brian access. Brian who stared and took in every reaction Jae gave, who asked with his eyes along with his mouth.

"Is this alright?" He would say practically with every move he made, eye glinting with understanding and encouragement.

When Jae wanted to cover himself up once Brian had freed him from the confines of his underwear, he had kissed Jae; eyes closed so he didn't have to see what Jae wanted to hide despite not having anything against it. No matter how strong the urge to look and admire. Not that making out with Jae was a consolation.

Far from it.

Brian did everything that felt good when he did this to himself and to others. What made them groan, what made them throw their heads back.

And Jae did as that, head tipped back as he made a mess of his oversized gray hoodie.

Brian wiped them up with the tissues Jae had placed on the coffee table prior.

"You?" Jae muttered, eyes hooded and skin glowing from his orgasm. Brian shook his head and planted a kiss on Jae's sweaty temple.

"Next time."

"But—"

"Next time, there'll be more." He gave Jae a meaningful look.

Next time came five days later, taking advantage of Wonpil's absence once again.

They kneeled on Jae's single bed, facing each other. Jae steeled himself and took off his clothes, trying not to overthink or stare down. Brian followed suit before gently holding Jae's thin wrists to guide them on his shoulder.

His _broad_ shoulders. Suddenly emboldened, Jae began his exploration. He lightly caressed Brian's clavicles, his biceps, then went back to his shoulders and going down to _those_ pecs, finally feeling them under his touch.

Fascinating.

He stayed there for a bit before going lower, to Brian's belly. While fit, he didn't have abs; in fact, he was soft, squishy, _lovely_. Jae gave a dreamy sigh. _How adorable_ , he thought with an adoring grin.

"Sorry for the lack of abs," Brian said, just a tinge uncertain. Jae met his steady gaze.

"I like it."

Brian raised his brows. "Really?"

"Yeah. I like it. I _prefer_ it." It was more human that way. Brian couldn't possibly have it all.

Jae let his hands travel to Brian's sides, up to Brian's wide, wide back. Jae felt himself melt at the contrast; he wasn't small, but Brian was wider than him. He wasn't sure why, but his heart fluttered.

"Can I touch you?" Brian asked, taking Jae back to their first meeting.

"It's only fair," he answered, tentative but determined.

And thus began Brian's own journey, using Jae's wrists as a starting point. Up his arms, lingering on his collarbones, tracing his neck, caressing down to his chest. The pads of Brian's fingers skimmed his nipples and he squirmed, wanting nothing more than to get away but also _craving_ to be touched more.

What the fuck should he do then?

"Can I try something?" Brian asked, breaking the silence. At Jae's nod, Brian positioned himself behind him. He snaked his arms around the older's torso and perched his chin on a bony shoulder.

"Okay?" He crooned. Jae hummed in reply. They stayed in the backhug for a moment, before Brian's hands slipped to Jae's waist. He waited for a reaction.

When it didn't came, he carefully lifted Jae to a kneeling position so he could slither closer. He lowered Jae to his thighs, his chest now flushed against Jae's back. Then he let his hands soothingly run up and down the older's sides.

Jae jolted. "Tickles," he mumbled. He felt Brian smile. The hands diverted to different directions: one up, the other down. The left traveling to his chest, the other going south and stopping by the jut of his exposed hipbone. Hesitating. Calculating.

Jae leaned back further into the warmth and willed himself to relax.

A cue.

Brian brought tentative fingers lower, skirting along the line of Jae's length. Jae would say it was teasing, and maybe it was. He wasn't sure. Just as he wasn't sure if it wasn't enough or already too much.

Brian's hand gripped him properly and simultaneously pinched a nipple, making him fist the sheets under him with a groan.

"Good?" Brian tone was patient, and Jae could imagine the matching expression.

"Yeah," he answered simply. Brian began properly pumping him.

"O-oh."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, y-yeah." His legs subconsciously opened wider. And as he squirmed in Brian's lap, he felt the younger's erection rubbing on his ass.

He nibbled his lower lip in a bit of hesitation before deciding _fuck it_ and reached back. Brian's breath faltered against his skin, though his movements didn't.

"Is this alright?" Jae asked, unsure, but marvelling at how different Brian felt in his hand compared to him. Maybe he should've risked a look after all?

"More than," came Brian's reply: blunt and succinct.

They were both immersed in their own ministrations yet Jae felt like they moved as one. Probably because they had the same end goal.

"Do you want to just finish like this?" Brian eventually questioned.

"No," Jae answered quickly before his mind could catch up.

"No?"

"Yes. Can we...?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Jae gently separated himself from Brian so their eyes could meet. "I trust you."

Brian's eyes widened, then filled with emotions. For Jae, he looked touched; perhaps more, though he didn't want to assume.

"Okay." Brian smiled. Jae had trust issues with his own ability to retain information, but he was pretty sure he'd never seen a smile that soft on the younger.

Jae's eyes shut when Brian leaned in for a short kiss that was sweeter than anything he had ever bestowed him. He couldn't help but feel a shift—something was different. Something settled.

Solidified.

"Lie down for me, please?"

Jae obeyed, automatically lifting his hips so Brian could put the pillow underneath. He wordlessly observed Brian uncap the bottle of lube Jae kept in his desk drawer, pour an ample amount over his hand, and warm it up a bit.

He hovered over Jae so they could continue making out while his hand went back to jerking him off, swallowing Jae's sighs with his kisses.

Brian's fingers brushed against his rim, causing him to flinch out of reflex. "Sorry, sorry. For some reason..."

Brian slightly pulled away. "Yeah?"

"I... i-it's—it feels more sensitive, when someone else does it."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't—" Jae caught himself. He should really stop doubting. "No, no. It's not. Just new."

"Can I continue?" Brian asked patiently.

"Yeah, go on."

Brian gripped his dick and thumbed his slit as a distraction when his finger slowly entered Jae. Jae's breath audibly shook in reaction.

"Okay?"

"Yes."

Jae observed Brian lowering himself, bracing a little. He gasped when he felt the other's tongue on his perineum, licking its way up to his balls, to his shaft then to his tip. Brian wrapped his lips around it, swirling his tongue in time with twisting the finger he was working Jae open with.

He took in half of Jae, using his free hand to hold the rest. As Jae had become more pliant, he retreated the finger and reentered with two of them. To avoid recoiling, Jae scrunched his face and curled his toes instead. Brian then began sucking just as he curved his fingers and began shallowly thrusting. Jae arched, breaths coming out short and hand finding purchase on the sheets again. God, he didn't see _that_ coming.

Two became three then Jae was begging for something he wasn't sure what—just something else, _more_.

Brian, like a true gentleman, listened. He removed his fingers, rolled the condom he had brought with him on, lubed himself up, and aligned it to Jae's rim.

He rubbed his tip on the area, mesmerized with the way the muscles twitched. Aroused with how it seemed to be asking to be breached. And so he did.

Or attempted to; Jae was too rigid.

"B-Brian."

"Jae." Brian gritted his teeth. "Tense up when you inhale, relax when you exhale. Just breath through this, okay?"

Jae nodded, doing as he was told. It took minutes that stretched on for eternities, but they succeeded. They were both panting heavily and sweating. Jae giggled. Brian grunted at the sensation it provided his cock.

"W-what?"

"Nothing, just—we haven't really done anything yet but we're both too tired already."

Brian laughed, shifting, causing Jae to gasp. "Shit, sorry."

"No, no. You can. Try moving. Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"I hope you're not always going to be asking that every second the next time we do this."

"Next time?"

"Next time." Jae pretended to be self-assured, but Brian's grin had made it concrete.

Brian moved the slightest bit. When Jae showed no signs of discomfort, he continued. Back and forth, in and out, establishing a rhythm.

Pleasure built up as Brian went faster and deeper, constantly hitting that something in Jae that made it all so much _better_ , made him scratch his blunt nails on Brian's back and moan.

"Oh, you like it like that?" And _gods_ , Brian's pitch, his tone—it was everything Jae's mind could never possibly conjure. No, it wasn't cringy. Jae _liked_ it.

He liked Brian. In a sense that he was a friend but also more, but not a boyfriend. On the way to it.

With the way Brian kept on flirting and insisting on a next time, Jae was truly wishing he wasn't reading things wrong. How embarrassing and painful would that be?

Brian's next thrust was strong enough to almost make Jae hit his head on the headboard, jerking him from his thoughts with a hitched breath. "I lost you for a second," he explained with a cheeky grin.

Oh man, he _liked_ Brian.

Jae smiled. "Sorry." Brian answered with a kiss, almost loving.

It took a few minutes more for Brian to release in the condom. He stroked Jae, rolling his hips so the cock still inside the older would nudge his prostate. Like that, Jae came, dripping on Brian's hand and all over his own abdomen.

"I think I like cuddles over sex," Jae concluded, facing Brian on the small bed after the younger had cleaned them up with wet wipes. He gripped one of Brian's hand with both of his, serving as a small buffer between them. Brian's other hand was slung over his waist. Their faces were inches from each other and the hot puffs of air that fanned their skins were borderline uncomfortable, but none mind the proximity.

"So you don't want sex?"

"Hell no, you're still fucking me, mister." Despite the jesting manner he spoke, there was a detectable insecure undertone.

Brian laughed. "As much as I'd love to, you're confusing me. Do you want the sex or nah?"

"I just said I like sensuality more than sex, I didn't say I don't like it at all. Maybe sometimes?"

"Hmn, yeah, that could work."

Jae grinned. "So."

"So."

"Next time?"

Brian grinned back. "Definitely."

"So am I still paying you?"

"Hell yeah."

Jae made a moue in fake disappointment. Brian snorted. "Payment is required for clients." He paused, staring. "But not for boyfriends."

"What's the requirement to be a boyfriend?" Jae asked, hoping that the hammering in his ribcage wasn't so obvious.

Brian beamed. "Gotta be a tall nerd who doesn't need crack to be high."

Jae laughed so hard he felt the abs forming.

He certainly fit that criteria.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short by my fingers kept slipping.
> 
> (I have a lot of fics lined up but I feel like I've been spamming the Parkian tag so much. My bad.)


End file.
